


Memories

by Twilit



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilit/pseuds/Twilit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memory is funny thing. It's six years after Sburb and the kids have moved on. Well, kinda. John perhaps less so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

Memory is funny thing. It's six years after Sburb and the kids have moved on. Well, kinda. The past still haunts them and they're still plagued by memories. The night is the worst part, when they have to sleep, have to dream. Dave re-dies a thousand deaths. Rose wakes gibbering in a tongue that makes ears bleed. Jade's nightmares are so terrible she won't speak of them and sometimes she just stares out into space. And John... John just dreams of not being able to save the trolls. In the end, after all the planning, all their hard work, he let them down.

But during the day they put on brave faces and get on with their lives. Scattered across the globe now, ever in contact through pesterchum, they try to live normal lives. Hard, when your family/guardians are all dead, but they've persevered. They overcame Ragnarok and recreated their world, mostly. Mom, Dad, Bro and Bec are all consigned to the ruin of paradox space with the trolls, but the kids managed to save most everything else. Dave still gets ironically pissed that he has to get coffee from a Dunkin Donuts rather than ironically buying it at Starbucks.

During the day, it's much easier to remember what you want. So they remember the good parts. Meeting the trolls for the first time. The sights and sounds and smells of their lands, the games with their consorts. The rippling, joyous power of their God Tiers. Little of it is left to them, though they're all still phenomenally fit. Dave's never late, Jade can't get lost, Rose has spectacular luck sometimes and the air is always just right around John.

So when on a winter's day, he's walking in just a coat and a t-shirt with the Heir of Breath symbol on while snow crunches underfoot, it's not too strange. As people get near they unzip their coats, loosen their scarves and smile a bit at the pleasant change. It helps him get through the day. John blames himself too much the others say, but it's part of his nature. Regret weighs him down because he was supposed to be their leader.

Dad, Gran, Hephaestus, not trusting his friends, not meeting Vriska, losing the rest of the trolls. A million and one regrets. He shakes his head, jams his hands in his pockets. shrugs to adjust his jacket. There's a comforting breath of air that catches the jacket and settles it on his shoulders. As it flaps open he catches sight of a girl staring at him.

She's got tousled black hair, deep blue eyes and an expression of total shock on her face. He looks away from its intensity, embarrassed. But then she's approaching him, quickly, aggressively and yet somehow shyly.

"I... almost didn't recognize you aside from the shirt. Took me six years, but I finally found you on this dumb planet. Guess I've still got some luck. Grown up a bit, eeeeeeeeh, John?"

He looks down at her confusedly. He's never met this girl in his life. She's got some strange accent, is dressed in drab greys and blacks and is looking at him like he's some kind of meat. "Um, sorry, do I know you?"

Her face falls. Wow her features are expressive, he thinks. There's a hitch to her movements as she grabs a small handful of his shirt. "Do you remember me?"

Maybe it's because he'd been thinking about her just recently. Maybe it's the way the breeze blew her light coat open just enough to see an astrological sign on her chest. Or maybe it's the way the “b” brushed past thin blue lips.

"Do you remember me?"

“...dum8 planet.”

“...guess I've still got some luck.”

“What if I do not in fact have ALLLLLLLL of the luck?”

“...eeeeeeeeh, John?”

AG: Do you remem8er me?   


The shock of it hits him like a Denizen. A memory of a face he never saw. Words flashing on a screen. A question he never got to answer. A memory of the face in front of him. A memory never his, a strange gift from a universe of his making. His knees go weak and she catches him, impossibly strong for her size. Her grip wraps around him and he around her.

AG: John?   
EB: ...oh jegus!  
AG: Oh gog!  


He starts crying and laughing. She starts laughing and crying. He buries his face into the hornless mop of hair and doesn't care how this is possible yet. He's with her, he's met her and after 6 years he can finally answer.

Around them snow falls lightly and a million regrets are left floating on the breeze.

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic in about 4 years. Too many feelings. Made up some stuff for post-scratch after a million listens to Vol 8.


End file.
